fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pac-Man Rift to Realms
Pac-Man Rift to Realms is a video game developed and published by Namco and Nintendo for the Nintendo Switch released in Fall 2019. In Pac-Man Rift to Realms, the player controls Pac-Man in a 3D platform game like in the Pac-Man World series and has been confirmed to be seperate from the Ghostly Adventure games. It does feature a bit more to explore, taking inspiration from famous 3D platformers such as Super Mario Galaxy, Crash Bandicoot ''and Sonic Adventure, but also bring linear and encouraging the player to advance throughout the game. Story In the depths of space, a large purple meteorite is flying through the cosmos until a larger asteroid bumps into it, changing it's direction and heading towards Earth. On Ghost Island, the Ghost Gang Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde are talking to one and another while playing a game of cards until Clyde and later the rest of the gang see the purple meteorite heading towards their location, being forced to move out of the way. The meteorite crashes on a small island which later explodes, sending many shards of jewels up in the air. One of them ends up through the window of a laboratory owned by Professor Pac as he also detects a massive energy surge on Ghost Island. Back on Ghost Island, the energy from the meteorite leaks out and seeps into the ground while covering a large coffin underground, which causes the revival of the lost ghost queen, Madame Spectra who enslaves nearly all of Ghost Island's population with the exception of the Ghost Gang who escapes by boat and sails to Pac Land for help. Meanwhile, Pac Man and his family were invited by Professor Pac to explain the mystery of the jewel that he had obtained. During his explanation, the Ghost Gang had paid a visit to ask for help into dealing with the Ghost Queen, frightening Professor Pac about the return of the lost Ghost Queen who had fought against the Pac Army. Pac Man steps in to solve the issue to defeat Madame Spectra and gathering the Realm Gems before she has enough to take over the world, putting Pac Land on the edge of being doomed. Gameplay Pac Man Rift to Realms, like the World series, is a 3D platformer controlling similar to those games. The player once again controls Pac-Man in a 3D environment along a linear three-dimensional path with a simple objective of reaching the end of the level. The only difference is that the levels are a bit more expansive having more to explore and collect. The plot instead has Pac-Man traveling through different worlds while collecting Realm Gems before Madame Spectra, the main antagonist, gets them first.. Pac-Man must travel through many unique places, battle old and new enemies, and beat levels in order to progress. At the end of each world is a boss that is required to be beaten to advance to the next world. There are many items to collect in this game including fruit, the traditional dots, and tokens along with other bonuses. Each of the levels has nine tokens, as well as a bonus for achieving 100% completion on the level and another bonus for completing the time trial. Galaxians are a special type of fruit that transports Pac-Man into a maze fitting the theme of the current level with the objective being collecting all the dots. The player will also be starting with five lives and can earn more if they find an extra life or if they collect 50 dots if at full health. If you are hit by an enemy, obstacle, or substain fall damage you lose a segment from a Pac-Man shaped health bar. You can only take four hits before losing a life unless Pac-Man falls into a bottomless pit, insta-kill obstacles, or falls high enough. Losing all of your collected lives results in a game over and forcing the player to restart the level they died in. Pac-Man can use his moveset he has used in previous games such as the Butt Bounce, Rev Roll, Pac-Dot Launch, Super Pac-Dot Launch and Flip Kick while using new ones like punching and kicking. He will also use many power ups like the Chrome Pellet and Mini Pellet that work as they did in past games while obtaining new ones like the Blaze Pellet and Quick Pellet. Characters Minor Character *Ghost Witch - A past nemesis of Pac Man who also happens to be the older sister of Spectra before she had been killed by her (during a cutscene). *Chomp Chomp - Pac Man's dog. *Spooky - The main antagonist from Pac Man World 2 who was sealed in the Golden Fruit Tree in the Pac Village by Pac Man. He is mentioned rather than making an appearance. *Erwin - The antagonist of Pac Man World 3 who was defeated by Pac Man and like Spooky, doesn't physically appear. *Toc Man/Orson - Once on the side of evil shrouded with jealousy of Pac Man's fame, now turned ally and helped him defeat Erwin. *Mother Fairy - Queen of the Fairy species that inhabit Pac-Land and primary live in Fairyland which is nearly perfectly hidden. *Wonder Momo - A superhero heroine from the Japan exclusive arcade game, Wonder Momo, who came to rest at Pac Village after she had been nearly overpowered by Spectra and her ghostly forces. Worlds Pac Man Rift to Realms features fifthteen new worlds known as Realms because they're in different places not found in Pac Land, each with 4 levels and a boss battle for each world. Once you defeat the world boss, you can advance to the next one. After completing a Realm, you can still revisit it by heading back to Professor Pac's lab. HUB: Pac-Village Pac-Village is not a level, rather it's an open world location where Pac Man can explore around the place collecting fruit, tokens, puzzle pieces, and maybe even some hidden Realm Gems. There's an arcade where the player can use tokens to play many old arcade games like the original Pac Man, Ms. Pac Man, Pac-Mania, and Pac-Attack along with non Pac-Man games like Galaga, Dig Dug, and Mappy. There's a museum that can be opened later in the game that shows a gallery of concept art from other games made by Namco. There are a few Nintendo easter eggs hidden in Pac Village and you could even find a certain plumber. World 1: Forest Realm (Everleaf Plains) ''"Get your Pac-gmae started on the first realm, the Forest Realm that is home to the Everleaf Plains – a world that teaches new players the basic controls as well as offering many challenges and foes!" - Official Description Everleaf Plains is the first world in Pac Man Rift to Realms. ''It is a grassy plain filled with small forests that inhabit many critters, some of them trying to kill Pac Man. While there are many elements incorperated in Everleaf Plains like having a number of slopes, wheat fields, and bridges, there are also hazards that have to be avoided such as thorny plants, the enemies that live here, and of course; Bottomless pits. The three levels that can be played here (excluding the boss area) are Buzzing Beginnings, Pitfall Panic, and Fruity Falls. This world is the easiest out of the many worlds there are in the game, but doesn't mean it won't go too easy on the player Enemies Bee* - A new enemy that will try to sting Pac Man if he gets to close. Can be beaten by an attack. Beetle - Reappearing from Pac Man World 2, they attack by using their large pincers but can be defeated with a Pac Dot Launch or a Butt Bounce. Fly Trap* - A stationary enemy that bites when up close. Can be beaten by an attack. Ghost - A reoccuring enemy in the Pac Man franchise, they cannot be defeated unless Pac Man is under the effects of a Power Pellet. Mantis* - A medium sized bug that attacks with their sharp arms. Can be defeated by an attack. Mosquito* - A small bug that tried to poke Pac Man with it's lethal needle. Can be beaten when on the ground by an attack. Pac-Asite - A reoccuring enemy that tries to bite. Can be beaten by an attack. Pac-Bear - A reoccuring enemy from Pac Man World 2, they attack with their large claws and can be defeated with three Rev-Rolls or if Pac Man is under the effects of a Power Up. Pac-Cub - A smaller version of Pac-Bear and can be beated by a Butt Bounce, Pac Dot Launch, or by a Power Up Poison Flower* - Like the Fly Trap enemy, their stationary and attack when up close but they spray poison instead. RGB - An enemy found in Pac Man World 2 that comes in many kinds. This world's kind are red and breath steam but can easily be defeated with a Butt Bounce, Pac Dot Launch, or a Power Up. Slime Ball* - A ball of slime that attacks by ramming into Pac Man. Can be beaten by an attack. Wormy* - A medium sized worm that can be beaten with an attack. Asterisk means first appearance in the series Levels Level 1: Buzzing Beginnings '''Buzzing Beginnings' is the first level of Pac Man Rift to Realms. As its name suggests, this level introduces Pac-Man to the basic elements of the game like jumping, butt bouncing, rev rolling, pac-dot chains, pac-dot launches and other skills. There are signs around the stage with directions on how to perform the abilities. Level 2: Pitfall Panic Level 3: Fruity Falls Based Off: *Super Mario 64: Star Road (Bob-Omb Islands) *Super Mario 64: Last Impact (Wildlife Valley) *New Super Mario Bros. (World 1) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (World 1) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (World 1) *New Super Mario Bros U (Acorn Plains; World 1) *Paper Mario Thousand Year Door (Petal Meadows) *Super Mario Galaxy (Rolling Green Galaxy) *Super Mario 3D World (World 1) *Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (Ancient Gardens; World 1) *Mario Party 9 (Toad Road) *Sonic 1 (Green Hill Zone) *Sonic 2 (Emerald Hill Zone) *Sonic 3D Blast (Green Grove Zone) *Sonic CD (Palmtree Panic) *Sonic Advance 2 (Leaf Forest Zone) *Sonic Rivals (Forest Fall Zone) *Sonic Adventure 2 (Green Hill) *Sonic Lost World (Windy Hill) *Pac Man World 2 (Forest; World 1) World 2: Under Realm (Crimson Caverns) World 3: Snowland Realm (Shiver Glacier) World 4: Desert Realm (Rubble Labyrinth) World 5: Factory Realm (Chrome Industries) World 6: Cyberspace Realm (Digitopolis) World 7: Volcano Realm (Melty Mountain) World 8: Canyon Realm (Orange Plateau) World 9: Water Realm (Rainbow Corals) World 10: Jungle Realm (Overgrow Garden) World 11: Dino Realm (Prehistoric Path) World 12: Dream Realm (Wishing Road) World 13: Sky Realm (Cloud Cluster Land) World 14: Galaxy Realm (Planet Starlight) World 15: Ghostly Realm (Creepy Kingdom) World 16: Heaven Realm (Dimension Colosseum) Power Ups Pac-Man Rift to Realms also has many items Pac Man can use to get past certain puzzles and reach collectables he normally couldn't get to. Some of these can also help Pac Man defeat enemies. There are a number up to 17 power ups that can be found and used in the game. But if Pac Man gets hit, he will lose the power up while losing health. Bosses Trivia *There were other plotlines that were considered such as The Return of Spooky; where Spooky comes back for revenge against Pac Man, Time Terrors; where Pac Man travels back in time to save history, and an idea where the Ghost Gang would be the main characters. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pac-Man (series) Category:3D Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:2018